Consumer packaging is designed to take into consideration functionality and appearance. For example, consumption of food contained within a one-serve sized container is often achieved by the use of a spoon. The spoon may transfer the food content directly to the mouth of the consumer. A spoon is a further element that needs to be provided to allow for the contents of such a container to be consumed. Yogurt and custards and other gelatinous food consumer products, such as those having a jelly-like consistency are not to any significant extent able to be poured or dispensed quickly from a container due to their high viscosity and/or gelatinous nature. It is therefore necessary to use a spoon to transfer some if not a substantial part of the contents from the container. There also seems to be a trend with consumer packaging products for food container to allow the food contents to be dispensed without the need for further implements or utensils. The capability of a package to self dispense a significant part of the contents is being addressed by consumer packaging designers and manufacturers.
For example, in today's fast-paced society, where consumers are constantly on-the-go, a need exists for easy-to-consume, shelf-stable comestibles that could be preferably consumed in one bite without a spoon or other eating utensil. An example of such a comestible is an easy-to-consume gel-based product in a collapsible container.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a container that is inexpensive and easy to use, and that eliminates the problems associated with the prior art containers. The present invention is directed to remedying these and other deficiencies of the prior art containers.